The Black Star
by Moo2tto
Summary: As the Black Star gets closer to the earth, anyone could be able to use it's power to cover the world in sludge, and what kind of evil villain could miss out on THAT?
1. Recruiting The First Two

Author's Note 1: First Chapter. That's means it's not the best. It's basically a bunch of talking mixed in with mega rare omelettes. Enjoy!

--

"I just don't understand why it was ME!" Orblock was talking to himself as he sorted his backpack. "Let's see here…" he said as he looked around at his things in his house. He grabbed 1,000 neopoints, a brown paint brush, a desert Ruki plushy, 5 snowballs gently packed in a mini-cooler, and several omelettes of many kinds. "I probably won't need all this stuff but I guess you can never really know." He said as he locked the little door walking out into the warm air of Pine City. He could hear the waves crash against the shore, the trees brushing against each other. "Now I have to walk 10 miles, lucky me." Orblock calmed himself. "Off to Charcoal Bay…"

--

"See Merissa, Pine City is famous for its blue pine trees and starry neopets!" Orbloop talked to her best friend in awe."

"Yea, that's nice." Merissa replied in the saddest tone ever.

"What's wrong?" asked Orbloop.

"It's just that… I heard some hero was coming to Charcoal to find you and Lurb 'cause he needs you for world savin' stuff, and you're my only friend, yunno?"

"Hero… his name must be Orblock? Luck for short isn't it?" the split colored Shoyru asked.

"Uh, yeah." Merissa replied. "Well would that be him out the window?" Loop looked out the window and saw a starry Ruki with some cool high-tech armor.

"Yep" Loop replied. "I guess I'd better go… b-bye Merissa…"

"Take care" Merissa said as she started crying. "I'll miss you, oh and I know why you are chosen to be with him..."

"Isn't it 'cause I have a special 'Orb Name'?" Loop replied.

"I hope your smarts get you through okay…" Merissa said.

"Thanks" Loop said as she walked down the stairs, both extremely sad and overly excited.

--

Luck ran into Loop and after getting her to join him, went in search of Lurb.

"He lives somewhere around here, sir" Loop said, looking from left to right. Luck laughed.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me sir?" he asked.

"Sorry" said Loop

"It's okay, lets just find this speed demon and get out of this place" Luck laughed and then noticed something traveling really fast out of the corner of his eye. "Does he always run away from people?"

"Usually… but he'll do anything at the site of a mega rare meaty deluxe omelette with extra pepperoni." Loop replied giggling.

"Well I only have one, but I guess I need him more" Luck said as he took out a mega rare meaty deluxe omelette with extra pepperoni and held it out.

"OMIGOOOOOOOOOSH!" a voice screamed as the omelettes somehow disappeared out of Luck's hand.

"Dang…" Luck whispered. "That Meerca really IS fast."

"Thank you so much, so what do you need?" Lurb said as he appeared in front of Luck. "Rare item, neopoints, neocash…" the list went on.

"I need you… well me and Loop will explain it later okay, just follow me."

--

"…and that's why we need you to come with us" finished Luck.

"Finally some real adventure! I'm in." Lurb agreed.

"Good, we start tomorrow, our first destination is the Pineapple Forests, I have a map and then we'll camp out there."

"Ha, no map is ever accurate, you have to weigh a tree and find out the height and how much coconuts each one has. Weight is how many paces forward, then height is left, then coconut is forward again after that."

"You aren't supposed to eat books you're supposed to read them" Luck said. "Now let's get to sleep"

--

Author's Note 2: Wasn't the best I could do, no fights yet. PS: There is still one more Orb 'MAJOR SPOILER' but you wont see HIM 'till later.


	2. Bhaft The Ultimate

Authors Note: No reviews TT, yet

Authors Note: No reviews TT, yet. Don't expect any bonus chapters 'till later than!

Evil Laugh . So yeah I'm skipping the Pineapple Forest or whatever it was part to save as a bonus chapter. This chapter first takes part at Ruki Ranch, so don't get confused as these aren't (well most) aren't going to be main characters, only 3 Rukis and a Human.

--

Runt laughed. "What could an ugly THING like you do anyway?"

"I could… I could… I could…" Bhafter stuttered thinking of things to say.

"Sit around and do nothing?" Splinter replied.

"THAT'S IT!" a voice shouted. It was Nixx of course. Nixx was the owner of the Ruki Ranch, he loves Rukis since forever. He had brown hair and a Red T and brown jeans. "I've had enough of you making fun of Bhafter, he's my favorite, too. I can't believe this"

"FAVORITE!?" Runt and Splinter both shouted.

"Yep" Nixx said.

"Yes!" Bhaft said.

"I got to pick up a Magical Chomby Plushie from 'The Plushie Place.'" Nixx said.

"What's 'The Plushie Place'?" Bhaft asked.

"It's this cool store I found online when I found a Golden Member Card on the ground." Nixx replied.

As Nixx and Bhaft were about to walk out of the ranch they were confronted by a strange group of neopets.

"You're Nixx right? The guy that saved a Baby Ruki?" the Split Shoyru asked.

"Yea, why?" Nixx was very wierded out.

"I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET YOU! OMIGOSH!" the Split Shoyru starting twitching.

"Yeah, well I got to go to a store. So uh, seeya!" Nixx walked calmly away. He could tell they were following him.

"We have a question. Will you help us save the world?" the Starry one asked.

"There's a hospital next right." Nixx replied. "Well I need to go shopping now, bye!" Nixx hopped into the store quickly. He walked up to the front desk and woke up the Shoyru there."

"HOLYMEEPITSDON'THURTME!" he woke up, startled. "You woke me up? YOU WOKE ME UP? I'LL RIP OUT YOU'RE…"

"I just came here for my Magical Chomby Plushie. Here's my receipt, and here's my gold card." Nixx replied, smiling.

"I don't deal with rich thugs like you." he said. "But, of course, store rules…" he said as he pointed to a purple sign with a neat red border and black text. "…says I have to introduce myself. My names Ployru… live with it"

"My name is Nixx" Nixx said.

"That's lovely, now wait here a minute." Ployru said. He obviously must be in a bad mood. No customers?

"You did a great job, not saying anything to that jerk, Bhaft" Nixx hugged him.

"Thanks" Bhaft replied. Than a door opened and a Plushie Zafara came out.

"Hey! I'm Ploofara. I see you have a Gold Card. Here's your Magical Chomby Plushie!" Ploofara replied.

"Thanks" Nixx said as he walked out. As soon as he walked out, something, or someone quickly stuffed him into a bag.

"Nixx!" Bhaft shouted. He recognized all 3 immediately. Those 3 wierdos from before. Bhaft of course, quickly thought a spit Muta-Goo on the Starry Ruki carrying the bag.

"Agh, I can't see. Get the Ruki too!" the Starry one said.

"Yes sir, Orblock!" the Red Meerca said. The Meerca ran into him, but was quickly punctured by his natural spikes.

"Orblurb, you ok?" the Split Shoyru shouted.

"Fine, just get him Orbloop." He replied. Orbloop seemed to wait for Bhaft to walk over. But Bhaft wasn't an idiot, Nixx taught him a lot. He flew over instead and knocked Orbloop in the head. Then he untied Nixx, but as the celebrated, again they were grabbed.

--

Epic! Nixx fights back next chapter, and Ployru and Ploofara help… in a way.


	3. Just a Map?

Author's Note: Back to School

Author's Note: Back to School. Oh well it's still summer in my FanFic. Payback hurts. Don't ask who TFX is, just go with it. Also you know how I said there'd be one more Orb named hero as a boy. It'll be a girl and not for awhile.

--

Nixx woke up in the same sack he must've fallen asleep in. He looked around and saw Orblock, Orblurb, Orbloop, and Bhaft sitting around a fire. Bhaft was smiling. "You're the same dude who kidnapped me?" Nixx asked looking at Orblock.

"Listen, I'll explain the whole thing…" Orblock said. Before he could say anything else, Nixx hit him with a giant wrench.

"How does 2,000 pounds of pure, rusty, old, iron feel, hmm?" Nixx asked. Orblock got up and grabbed Nixx by the neck and picked him up.

"I only need a stupid Pineapple Forests map. Miss Genius Education says no map is ever accurate, but I heard you make a map everyday!" Orblock said.

"Well if you wanted my map you could've politely asked, I already made one for today. Here!" Nixx said as he took out a map and held out his hand. As Orblock was about to grab it, Nixx snatched it away. "Only if I get to help you with your world saving, I promised Bhaft I'd take him on a vacation and this is my chance."

"Ha, I'll just go get a ruler, I am not ruining my only time out with some stupid kid." Orblock said. Little did he know once when Nixx was younger, he ate a Felruit, which multiplies your feelings by a lot. His hair completely changed from brown to black and his eyes changed to a blood red shade. He grabbed Orblock by the antennae and tugged him back.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life!" Nixx said in a weird possessed tone.

"It-it-it's just a map!" Orblock said freaking out.

"Just a map? Just a map!?" Nixx wasn't in control anymore. "It took 5 hours for that." He let go and Orblock flew into a tree. Nixx turned normal colors again and nearly fainted. Bhaft quickly came over.

"Calm down, Nixx. Calm down." He said. Nixx looked over at Orblock.

"I give up." Orblock said. He stuck out his hand. Nixx smiled and shook it, then handed him the map.

"I'm still coming." He said.

"Whatever" Orblock said, giving in to the kid. Just then the map just disappeared, right from Orblock's hand.

"Finally. I've been looking for a map all day." Said a voice. Definitely female. Then a young girl, Nixx's age, appeared out of nowhere.

"You have Camo-Tech!?" Nixx was stunned. He could never afford that.

"That's like, over one billion neopoints!" Orbloop seemed to be shocked too.

"Yeah, but I stole it from Sloth." She said. She stuck out her hand. "Kayla" she said. Nixx grabbed it but didn't shake. He was staring at all her weapons and equipment.

"You got a jet pack, and two Lazerayz… and your shoes on fire. Kayla looked down and screamed as her right shoe was bursting with flames. She screamed and threw it on the ground and stamped on it.

"Not… good." She said, panting. "Well let's get to Pineapple Forest. I'm coming with you guys. It looks like you need a little help." She said. Orblock just sighed and followed her as she walked off.

--

Later…

--

The group set a campfire right after they got out of the forest. Nixx saw Orbloop reading 'TFX Sitings – 2004'

"Kind of outdated, don't you think?" He asked as he sat next to her and handed her a copy for 2008.

"I couldn't find 2005 through 2008 anywhere. Where did you find it?" She asked.

"Someone threw it at me when I was walking to the hospital to find the cure for Ugga-Ugga!" He replied, remembering the whole thing.

"Well you're pretty lucky. If you wanted to sell this you could've sold it quick as Orblurb can lap a race car. It sells for a lot, too." She said.

"I know, but I like to collect books that help with the Rukis. After all, If I had seen TFX and not read it, I could've gotten hurt." He replied. "OH MY GOD THE RUKI'S!"

"Don't worry, I have a device that can teleport you anywhere in the town." Kayla said, coming out of the tent. "Go have fun!" she tossed it to him.

--

Author's Comment(s)/Note: Hope you like it. Have a nice year at school. Oh, and make sure nobody carries around any wrenches. There is still one more human. Yes, a guy.


	4. The Paperboy

A/N: Okay, so I haven't written a chapter in, well, awhile. Decided to write some more for fun. This ones not all that great, but it introduces a new character.

--

Nixx teleported right in front of Ruki Ranch and let out a long gasp. He had never seen anything like it. The whole ranch was being devoured by a demonic puddle of waste. It had oozed its black slime all over the Rukis, who were now running in circles, avoiding the hands, pawing at them. Nixx though about attracting the monsters attention but new it wasn't going to take long for him to get swallowed. Nixx thought of what to do, not noticing the monsters attention turn to him, and his head, mouth wide open, slowly creeping toward him. After finally noticing, it was far too late, and Nixx was swallowed down the slimy monsters large throat.

--

Jay hated his job, delivering papers by bike. It was boring and wasn't what he had hoped for anyway. "Here's your paper Miss." He managed to mumble to a customer before cycling off again. No excitement. He finally hit his last stop, but certainly was surprised. Ruki Ranch was completely enveloped in a blackish goop. Jay heard strange metal versus slime sounds coming from the inside, and soon saw a hole start to tear somewhere near the monsters stomach. The owner Nixx came out, tired and angry looking. Nixx looked up.

"Oh, hey Jay, what's up?" Nixx said, spitting out slime as he did so.

"Umm... not much?" Jay replied, still looking up at the 'face' of the monster. The monster soon began to repeat what he had done to Nixx before, but Nixx was surprised to see a flash of brown and the monsters head fell off. Jay was glowing a shade of mint green, his eyes glowing bright yellow.

"Nobody's regular in this town, I guess." Nixx said as he shook Jay's hand. Nixx reached in his pocket for the teleporter, but realized he must've dropped it inside the monster. "Oh crap!" he said as he looked over at the monster, who was starting to dry up like old clay.

"I can give you a ride." Jay said smiling, directing Nixx's attention towards his bike.

"Okay, but I need to get babysitters for Ruki Ranch first."

--

"I miss Nixx." Kayla said, while scavenging firewood with the others.

"He'll be back soon... I hope." Orblock managed to spit out.

"Err... guys, you might want to take a look at this." Orblurb and Orbloop said in unison.

"...In other news, Ruki Ranch disappeared of recent attacks of slime monsters called Bacteriumites."

"Oh crap, that isn't good." Orblock managed to choke. Kayla had turned white.

"We've got the proper people on it, don't worry, it'll be back up in no time." Nixx said as he came from the woods.

"We've?" Orbloop asked. On cue, Jay came out of the woods dragging his bicycle.

"So I made a map for Pineapple Forest on our way here." Nixx proudly said as he held out a folded piece of paper. "So it's off then." Nixx said leading the group.

"Hold it!" Jay screamed. "We aren't alone!"

--

"Finally, who knew building a ranch would take so long." Ployru said, hammering in the last nail to the new Ruki Ranch."

"But it was totally worth it," Ploofara said. "Just look at it!" Ployru stared up at it.

"You're right! We could title it "Biggest Pile of Junk Ever!" Ployru grumbled. Ploofara pat one of the Rukis.

"Oh, so being such a baby, Ployru." Ploofara made funny faces at him.

--

A/N: Okay, so that was basically it. Just expect a major up in characters (not important) in the next three or so chapters. Oh and Bhaft wasn't in this chapter for a reason, I wouldn't forget about him!


End file.
